


Day 8: Oviposition

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Nb!Byleth - Freeform, Oviposition, also minor blowjob, featuring manakete!Lin, like that's in the series about but i haven't been tagging it, minor fisting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: honestly thank god i can just name these after the days cause the writing takes up all my braincells already





	Day 8: Oviposition

**Author's Note:**

> honestly thank god i can just name these after the days cause the writing takes up all my braincells already

It’s the middle of summer and the morning opens strangely, with Linhardt rutting against Mercedes’ thigh in bed. It’s not like Linhardt to be so energetic when he first wakes. Mercedes mumbles happily at him, coaxing him to completion with soft words and he spills into his hand and gets up to rinse it before coming to stand at the side of the bed.

“I’m in the breeding part of my cycle,” he sounds mortified. "It's natural and nothing to be ashamed about but it's always so embarrassing."

“Breeding?” Mercedes questions. “Cycle?” Byleth asks, their brow furrows. Reptiles didn’t go into heat, did they?

“It only happens every few centuries but I have to...lay an egg.”

“Oh?” Mercedes voice is soft.

Byleth swallows, “how big...is this egg?” They ask, face blank but coloring. Linhardt tilts his head, considering, “about this size at first” he gestures. It’s about the size of three human fists. Byleth looks over at Mercedes.

“No, you should definitely…” her eyes glaze over like she’s not in the moment anymore.

“Mercie?” Linhardt questions.

She blinks back to reality and smiles, patting her own belly, “I’m the only one that can carry a human child; I think it would very sweet of Linhardt to put his baby in you.”

Byleth’s eyes glaze over too. “Put your...baby...in me…” they mumble.

Linhardt swallows, face bright red, before climbing over and kissing each of them. He hisses as his groin touches cloth.

His hand is hot as it reaches for Byleth's clothed cock.

"Might as well start now. Merce, pass the oil please." He’s referring to stretching Byleth out. They know the drill by now, Lin’s manakete cock is long and slender like him with ridges on the top but it’s still about the size of two human arms put together. A starting round of fisting will make entry much easier.

Merce does pass the oil and he runs some over his fingers before nudging at Byleth's hole with them and taking their cock into his mouth. Byleth holds his ass apart and Mercie sidles next to Linhardt with her cheek in a hand to watch. Linhardt’s mouth and hands are incredibly warm, they make Byleth sigh in pleasure. Linhardt works on opening them up and he’s up to the fourth finger when the suddenly takes his mouth off of Byleth and presses his forehead to their thigh. He hisses, muttering something under his breath.

Byleth nudges him with their knee and Mercie puts her hand on his back, asking what’s wrong.

“Sorry, I just need to-” And he reaches down to palm out his dick, grasping it and rubbing beaded precum back and forth over its head.

“Oh Lin, let me help you,” Mercie says and she nudges him to roll over. He rolls over onto his back with a grimace next to Byleth’s legs, scrunching his other hand in the sheets while Mercedes climbs over him and takes him into her mouth. 

She works him steadily, running her tongue under its underside while slurping noisily and it’s really not very long at all before Linhardt is cumming in her mouth with a shudder, one arm thrown over his face.

“There we go,” she smiles the smile of a saint with spit covered lips, patting at Linhardt’s thigh.

“Thank you,” he says pressing a quick peck to her lips before he resumes rubbing at Byleth’s walls with the pads of his fingers, twisting and spreading his fingers. When he adds his thumb he doesn’t push his hand in far, instead spreading his fingers as much as he can and simply twisting his hand around. Byleth relaxes against the pillows, eyes closed, and cock hard but knowing they won’t be cumming just yet, instead waiting to cum on Lin’s dick.

Linhardt pulls his hand out and goes to wash off, while Mercie pushes a large anal plug into Byleth’s hole to keep them open. They pack and head off.

The closer they get to the forest the more Linhardt sweats; by the time they get to the forest he has his mouth covered with his hand. Byleth too is having a time of it, their clothes rubbing on their dick and the anal plug in their ass just barely brushing against their prostate, not enough to stimulate but enough to tease. They all quickly shed their clothes while Mercedes leaves on her underthings and lays out the blanket.

Linhardt transforms. He’s gorgeous as always, a deep green with shades of blue at the tips of his scales and lighter green at the tips of his ears. He noses at Byleth and Mercedes, puffing a big breath out through his nose and making Mercie laugh sweetly as it blows through her hair. His scales are warm to the touch as Byleth places their hands on his snout. He snuffles some more at them before impatiently nosing at Byleth and gently bowling them over onto the blanket.

Byleth laughs at his eagerness, laying on their back and spreading their legs. Mercie pulls out the anal plug and puts it to the side. Linhardt’s dick unfurls itself from his slit, it’s scaly but not hard an iridescent white with pinkish ridges along the top of it.

LInhardt takes the time to nose at Byleth, licking at their neck, and then a stripe from their ass to the tip of their cock which makes them gasp and squirm. Everything about manakete Lin is always so warm.

Mercie covers the tip of Linhardt’s dick and reapplies it to Byleth’s ass before she places their head in her lap and settles to watch. Byleth spreads their asshole for him, Mercie holds their legs back and open, and Linhardt lines up with Byleth’s hole before pressing in. It's so big as it passes through their ring of muscle that they can’t help but whine, it hurts and they pant through the pain, trying to stay relaxed.

Linhardt licks at their face, crooning, and Mercedes fills Byleth with soft praises, on how well they’re doing on how good they are. She covers Linhardt’s manakete cock in more oil and Linhardt rocks back and forth gently with just the tip in to slowly stretch Byleth. It gets easier to handle until Byleth grunts, “I’m fine now, you can go in a little bit more.”

As the first ridge enters Byleth they work again on staying relaxed but as it pops in it places a delicious pressure right against their prostate. Linhardt again rocks back and forth, the blunt edge of the ridge catching on Byleth’s rim and soon Byleth goes to cover their mouth with their hand, which Mercedes prevents, as gasps and moans spill from their mouth.

“L-Lin, I’ll cum if you keep that up,” they choke out. Lin makes a sound almost like a chuckle and works on pushing up to the second ridge. That’s all that will really fit and if Lin wasn’t going to lay an egg in them they’d be getting the oblivion fucked out of them but instead Lin pauses, grumbling happily almost like a purr. His tail thrashes and that’s all the warning Byleth gets before something warm gushes inside of Byleth. It’s not like Lin’s cum, slow and filling but instead a rush of liquid. 

With it comes the egg they suppose. It’s not very wide but instead long. They spasm as it passes through their rectum up into their abdomen, riding the wave of liquid. There’s a sharp cramp before it’s eased by the warmth of the egg and the liquid. Their stomach is full like they’ve been given an enema and they reach to feel the egg.

It’s firm with a bit of give, and ovular under their hands, sitting in the middle of their stomach and incredibly warm. It makes them pant with how warm and full they feel, tilting their head back against the ground and closing their eyes. Mercie places her hand on top of theirs. Linhardt pulls his cock out before transforming back to his human from. Liquid drips from Byleth’s hole so they close their legs. The egg stays firmly lodged inside of them.

Linhardt puts his hand to Byleth’s belly, pressing softly before he puts his hand on top of Mercie’s and Byleth’s.

“I love you both very much.” It’s said softly and Byleth opens their eyes and turns to find one of the most peaceful pictures he’s ever seen. The light from the forest filters through the trees and lights Linhardt up, his eyes soft and looking at Byleth’s belly. There’s a soft blush on his face and a lovely little smile. 

Mercie places her other hand on top of Linhardt’s and squeezes while Byleth returns that same smile.

“We love you too.” Two voices respond in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> uHHH IDK WHEN I'M GONNA WRITE IT BUT next chapter is gonna be the original i planned @ basically pt 2 of tentacles bc lin is a horny bitch and so am i
> 
> also fyi byleth passes that egg that night so they only get a few hours of being pregnant :( i hc they get to raise their baby manakete together and i'm not gonna think about it any harder bc in this situation mercedes is the only one that dies early @ byleth is legit like god right and lin and the manakete babies are manaketes so like double :( i made mYSELF SAD DJSFJSDJ


End file.
